reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Eli
Deputy is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, Deputy is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" section of the Outfitter. Background Eli is one of Marshal Johnson's deputies, and is the spotter of Bollard Twins Gang in the second mission that the Marshal gives John. Eli is overweight, possesses a lazy-eye and a strong Southern American accent. Eli is competent with a weapon, as demonstrated in his missions alongside John Marston. Eli has also demonstrated competence in policing duties, being the one to spot the Bollard Twins Gang in Pike's Basin. He is also very strong, getting one of Bill Williamson's men to talk with just one punch to the chest. Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' Eli will fight alongside you in the missions "Justice in Pike's Basin", "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit", "Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane", and "The Assault on Fort Mercer". Eli is normally accompanied by Marshal Johnson and Jonah. ''Undead Nightmare'' {C Eli appears in the side-mission "Dinner For Two". Marshal Johnson explains that he sent Jonah and Eli out into town, likely to watch over the survivors. Unfortunately, it would seem Eli became infected before turning on Jonah, devouring him. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"Justice in Pike's Basin" *"Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" ''Undead Nightmare'' *"Dinner for Two" Quotes Multiplayer *''"You might as well give up now!"'' *''"This is how we do things in Armadillo!"'' *''"I'm gonna enjoy killin' you!"'' *''"There ain't no prisoners today!"'' *''"Come on! Do your worst!"'' *''"Put the gun down!"'' *''"Scum of the Earth, the lot of you!"'' Trivia *Eli seems to be very gullible, at the start of the mission "Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" when everyone leaves the Sheriff's office, Eli stays behind and takes a sip of Nigel West Dickens' Elixir. He even defends Dickens, and his products during the ride that begins the mission. *Eli has a lazy eye, just like Vincente de Santa. *He and the other Deputy Jonah are very contrasting in appearance and personality. Eli wears light clothes, while Jonah wears dark clothes. Jonah has a lot of hair while Eli has almost none, Jonah is skinny while Eli is overweight. Personality-wise, Eli appears to be hard-working and friendly, while Jonah is lazy and rude. *When Red Dead Redemption first came out, Eli was a small internet meme. *During Undead Nightmare, hogtying and picking him up may result in a glitch occurring, which does not allow the player to put him down. *During cut-scenes Eli walks with a limp, but in gameplay he walks normally which is default action in NPCs. Gallery File:Rdr_justice_pike's_basin11.jpg Rdr spare rod spoil bandit04.jpg Rdr spare rod spoil bandit06.jpg|Nigel West Dickens' patented elixir... Rdr spare rod spoil bandit07.jpg|...down the hatch! File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer07.jpg File:Eli_and_Jonah.jpg|Eli and Jonah thumbnailCA3B5NN7.jpg|Eli In The Marshals Office Picture5x.png|Eli and John Multi115.png|Eli as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. es:Eli Category:Redemption Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Undead Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Multiplayer Characters